A Mistake In Time
by lizzytizzy
Summary: Oneshot: What happens when a distraught Ginny accidently goes back in time and mistakes a young James Potter for his son Harry?


AN: My first non-song inspired fic! Please read and tell me what you think, it's quite different then anything I've written before.

I don't own the characters. That's Jo's job.

* * *

**A Mistake In Time**

Harry had caused quite a commotion in Gryffindor tower, in an act that was quite out of character for him. Even with the dark times outside the castle and the small group of disgruntled girls in the corner, spirits were high, with Harry and Hermione in the middle of it all.  
Ginny quietly slipped away from the rambunxious crowd to watch from the sidelines as Hermione threw her arms around Harry, a newly-placed engagement ring glistening on her right hand. A tear-stained and devastated Ginny couldn't bear to stay in the tower for a minute longer. She retreated to the Hospital Wing, careful to hide a stolen time-turner under her cloak as she walked. A few minutes later Ginny found herself breathing a sigh of relief, having been granted permission to sleep here in isolated bliss, after mumbling something to Madame Pomfrey about an accidental jinx. Ginny slept quite restlessly, unknowingly knocking the time turner as she tossed and turned.  
Ginny awoke from a restless sleep some time later. She looked around her surroundings, momentarily confused. "That's funny," she said to herself, "I could have sworn these sheets were blue before." Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice at the other end of the wing.  
"Mmmlilly, is that you?"  
Ginny walked towards the voice, annoyed at the disturbance, until she recognized the boy as Harry Potter. Ginny rolled her eyes, still bitter from the days earlier events, "What are you doing here, Potter?"  
The boy rubbed his eyes "I'm not quite sure, I think I had a bit too much fun at last nights party, so how about you hop onto the bed and keep me company?" The boy asked, winking at her.  
Ginny blushed and immediately climbed into bed, keeping herself much closer to him then necessary "Maybe it's not too late after all," Ginny thought as she grinned, quite pleased with herself. The boy seemed pleased at Ginny's initiative, and placing his arm around her asked, "So what brought you here? Couldn't bear to be away from me?" Ginny scoffed, "Once I saw you with her I didn't feel much like staying at the party, it still hurts ya know." The boy looked at Ginny, slightly confused, "Ohhhh," he realized, "Her, she's just some drunken fling, you should know I haven't given up on you yet, I didn't think you really care - " The boy was interrupted by a mass of red hair grabbing him in a passionate kiss. The boy was eager to deepen the kiss and see just how far he could push his luck. "I never thought Lily could be so intense..." James thought as he seamlessly unhooked the girls bra, "Sirius will never believe this..."

Ginny and James woke up from their night time fling and Ginny rushed to get changed before Madame Pomfrey came back. James came behind her, kissing her neck, "Wow Lilly, that was amazing, I never thought you had it in you."  
Ginny smiled, "There's a lot you don't know about me Harry, but what are we going to do about Hermione - wait, did you just call me Lilly?"  
James's smile faltered. "Harry...Hermione... I don't - "Ginny turned around, her eyes wide, and James got a good look at her for the first time, "Bloody hell, you're not Lilly!" Ginny gasped as she realized what she had just done. She bolted from the hospital wing and headed straight to Dumbledore's office, explaining the time turner and begging him to send her back. As Dumbledore organized the spell to send her back he gave her a stern look, "I hope you haven't done anything - "  
"No!" Ginny answered too quickly for comfort, "I - I came straight here." Dumbledore nodded, and the next thing Ginny knew she was standing in the empty Headmaster office. She made her way up to her room, passing through the common room, where Harry, Hermione in his lap, was sitting, talking to a visiting Lupin about his parents first date. Ginny froze in place as she heard him tell the group about a dream one James Potter had dreamt one night in the hospital wing. The dream had, apparently, given him the determination to win Lilly over by the end of the month. Lupin chuckled at the memory, "Sirius was furious, never knew why..."


End file.
